


Captain's Chair

by Nimbafuu, Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long shift, Jim settles for spending a lonely night on the Bridge. That is, until Spock comes along and gives him the best night of his life. PWP and established Spirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Chair

Kirk slid down into the Captain's chair, stretching his arms out over his head high enough to release a high-pitched squeal. The shifts seemed to be getting longer; Kirk loved his crew, but he needed more time on his own. The Bridge was empty now, safe for himself, and he relaxed in to his chair, closing his eyes and listening to the wonderful sound of silence.

It'd been some time since he had this amount of privacy without being in his quarters. Whenever he was in his quarters, he would always take advantage of the privacy, in possibly the worst of ways. He felt slightly guilty for the feelings he kept hidden. He couldn't help the thoughts that entered his mind, although he had to admit that they weren't unwanted. Spock would probably kill him with some weird, Vulcan attack.

He had deep, very perverted feelings of affection for his first officer. They drove him crazy some nights that followed a day around the Vulcan.

Kirk remembered more than one night where he allowed his thoughts to blossom, allowed himself to imagine his sexy first officer sliding between his sheets, stark naked and eyes darkened with lust. Hands trailing down his bare chest, he allowed himself to imagine the way Spock's lips would feel against his lips, his neck, his back. He would grasp himself firmly, breath coming short, and let himself imagine what it would be like to bend the Vulcan over, take him, feel that tight muscle spread around him.

He had spent too many nights tangled in sweaty sheets with the imaginary taste of Vulcan on his lips.

"I'm interested in what is making you blush, Captain." Kirk jumped at the warm breath washing over his ear, and the lips pressing against it. If he didn't know Spock better, he could have sworn that his rank had been suggestive. It almost sounded as if Spock was trying to seduce him.

His dreams really were going to haunt him. If the Vulcan's lips weren't still pressed against his ear, he could have easily believed he was dreaming.

"S-Spock, sorry, I thought the Bridge was empty."

"As did I. Yet, here we stand." He straightened his back but Jim felt what seemed like slender fingers on his shoulders. The hands lingered there but did not move. "Might I inquire about the blush on your face?"

Jim tensed up, only to feel those fingers push into his shoulder, kneading the tight muscles. Playing along seemed like a good idea. He plastered a smile to his lips and turned slightly to eye his First Officer.

"It's just a bit hot in here, Spock. I should probably be getting back to my quarters any-" Jim stood to leave but Spock pushed him back in to the chair. He leaned over once more, his lips inches away from Jim's neck, warm breath tickling his already hot skin.

"On the contrary, Captain, the Bridge is colder than usual. Perhaps there is another reason?" Jim bit back a groan at the way Spock was teasing him. His dreams could never have prepared him for how easy it was for Spock to turn him on. He brought one hand up to rest on the back of Spock's neck, his fingers gently playing over the soft skin.

"Why Spock, it isn't like you to be so curious. Perhaps you are hoping for something?" He smirked, knowing that if Spock had any less self control he would have tensed at the accusation. Damn Vulcan nerves of steel. If they were going to get anywhere that Jim wanted them to be, even in the mildest of his dreams, Spock was going to have to drop his imperious guard a little.

He brushed the fingers at the back of Spock's neck up through his hair, his short nails scratching the Vulcan's scalp. He relished in the shudder that Spock couldn't control.

"That is for me to know, Captain." His voice was unusually husky, despite his obvious attempt to control himself. This was about teasing Jim, and yet all it took was the touch of Jim's fingertips on his skin and all his Vulcan barriers were coming down.

"And me to find out, right?" Jim tried not to hope; for all he knew, Spock was unknowingly being a tease and would walk out that door any second now. But when he turned around he threw that idea right out the window.

Spock's head tilted back into Jim's touch, his lids half-closed and his chest rising and falling faster than normal. Jim's smile grew wider, and he tugged on Spock's hair experimentally.

Nothing could prepare him for the audible groan that Spock released, a groan that sent a shiver down Jim's spine and straight to his already hardened cock.

"I never would have guessed, Mr. Spock, that you would have a hair trigger." Jim pulled Spock's head back, exposing his neck and giving Jim just the opportunity he wanted.

He pressed his lips to Spock's pulse point, dragging them down the flesh slightly before going back up with his tongue pressed roughly against the Vulcan's skin. When he heard Spock's breathy groan at the action, he pressed his open mouth to the skin and sucked. Spock shuddered and released a sound that Jim couldn't begin to describe. It was beyond sexy, and made Jim's cock pulse in excitement.

He felt Spock's hands grab his shoulders, and wrapped his free arm around the Vulcan's heaving torso. He nipped at the skin on Spock's neck, pinching it between his teeth and then attacking it with his tongue.

Spock let his head move with Jim, giving the other man all the space he needed to wet his tongue over Spock's neck. Meanwhile, Spock let his hands explore Jim for the first time, something he had dreamed of for so long. He knew just what he wanted; his hands slid down Jim's muscled chest, fingers pinching at one erect nipple, before they continued their trek downward. Spock leaned over more, allowing Jim to grasp more firmly into his hair, then pressed his warm hands against Jim's thighs.

The Captain jumped in surprise as Spock spread his fingers wide, letting them touch over every inch of his clothed thigh, bringing them up close to Jim's cock and then back down. With each journey upward he got closer to the throbbing member but always pulled away fast when he got too close.

Jim's eyes snapped shut in a loud groan and he yanked Spock's hair hard. The Vulcan bit down on his neck and Jim arched forward into the approaching hand. A hand that was now pressing rough against his cock, one finger tracing and teasing him.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you Spock?" Jim raked his fingers up the back of Spock's skull, driving his hips forward against the hand giving him the sweet friction he needed.

"How would you like to be teased Spock? I could drag my lips down your chest after I rip that shirt from your sexy body. Or would you like my mouth lower?"

"Jim," Spock moaned softly, and silently slid one hand down to palm his own impressive cock.

"How about I wrap my lips around your huge cock? How would you like to feel my wet throat around you, sucking you into ecstasy?"

Spock dragged his teeth over Jim's neck harder until he reached his earlobe. His lips parted and his tongue dragged Jim's earlobe into his mouth. Jim threw his head back as Spock left his aching cock alone in favor of pushing his hand down Jim's shirt and rubbing his nipple.

"I want you around me, Captain," Spock moaned out around Jim's ear. Jim started grinding his cock against Spock's hand.

"Or would you prefer to fuck my mouth?" Jim's eyelids fluttered at the thought of Spock grasping his hands in his hair and pounding into his hot, waiting mouth.

He smirked when he heard a low growl from Spock, and leaned forward to press his mouth to the front of Spock's pants. The growl turned into a groan that shook Jim's entire being. He was sure that he would never get tired of hearing the sounds Spock made when lost in passion.

Jim slid his tongue along the bulge in Spock's pants, his hands dropping to Spock's ass and squeezing. Even in his dreams, Jim could have never imagined the pleasure of finally having Spock's beautiful ass in his hands.

"You have such a sexy body, Spock. I want to show you how sexy you are with my mouth, worshiping every inch of your body and never letting you forget. I want to have you screaming my name with pleasure, and I want these clothes out of my way." He growled and increased the pressure on Spock's ass.

He opened his mouth and started to suck Spock's erection through his pants. He couldn't believe how eager he was to have this man naked in front of him and his cock down his throat. He wanted to make Spock moan and whimper, and he wanted it now.

"Captain, if you don't mind me saying, the amount of clothes we are wearing is highly illogical." Jim smirked at Spock's statement but mentally agreed with him.

"Look at me," he commanded. Spock locked eyes with his Captain, blue meeting dark brown, and watched in amazement as Jim bit the elastic on the Starfleet regulation pants and pulled them down slowly. When they were at Spock's mid-thighs Jim used his hands to pull them down to the floor. He closed the distance between them, placing a kiss over Spock's briefs, directly over the small wet mark from the Vulcan's pre-come.

"Oh, do not tease me!" Spock gripped Jim's hair, unable to concentrate on touching the other man's cock. Jim pulled down his briefs quickly and Spock gasped as his cock hit the chilly air, bouncing up to rest against Jim's cheek.

Jim gripped the base of Spock's cock and ran his tongue over the head, circling it to clean the pre-come off before he spread his lips and took the Vulcan into his mouth. Spock was bigger than Jim expected and it took Jim about a minute to get used to his mouth being so full, but then he was able to press forward and sigh around the thick member as it pushed into his throat.

The low moan he received from the Vulcan made his heart race and his cock throb. He pulled back to hollow his cheeks and suck the head of Spock's length. When he received another beautiful whine from his lover, he started bobbing his head and taking as much of Spock in as he could each time.

His tongue was dragging on the bottom of Spock's length every time he pulled back. He was careful to keep his teeth covered, though he let them graze his lover's cock every now and then. Judging by the volume of Spock's groan as he did this, it wasn't at all unpleasant.

He used his hands to massage Spock's ass, one of his fingers circling the pucker between his cheeks. Jim moaned around his cock, one of his fingers pressing slightly into Spock's entrance. He felt Spock flinch, and pulled off of his cock to turn the Vulcan around.

"Jim? What are you-nnn!" Spock felt his entire body quake when Jim circled his tongue around his entrance and then pressed in. It seemed so disgusting, and yet turned him on more than he thought it could. He moaned when Jim pressed his tongue a little further inside, moving it around to try and loosen the muscles.

"God Jim, you are going to kill me..." Spock reached his arms behind to grab the arms of the chair, desperate for something to brace himself with something.

Jim thrust his tongue forward several times, the oddly arousing taste washing over his tongue. When Spock's legs started to shake Jim pulled his tongue out and kissed gently at Spock's spine as his fingers went to work. He licked his finger and pressed it slowly into Spock's hole, groaning when the muscle gave way and his finger plunged deep. Spock arched his back but pressed his ass against that single digit, begging for more friction. Spock reached backwards and pushed his fingers against Jim's forehead, instantly filling his mind with the words he was unable to say out loud.

My Jim, more, more, I need you inside of me!

Jim used his other hand to pull down his pants and release his aching cock. He pushed another finger slowly in next to the first, pressed the together, curved them up and inward until-

"Ah, Captain!" Spock was quivering with pleasure as Jim curved his fingers against his prostate once more.

"Don't worry Spock, I'll be inside you soon enough. I'll make you feel so good, Spock. Do you want that?" He added a third finger, nuzzling Spock's back when he tensed up. "Relax for me baby."

He felt Spock shudder again and started to pump the three fingers slowly, spreading them to get Spock used to the intrusion. He pressed kisses to Spock's lower back while he prepared him.

"Jim, please, don't keep me waiting any longer. Give it to me, Captain."

Spock's words, so out of character, made Jim come undone. He withdrew his fingers one by one and brought Spock down to sit on his lap. Spock squirmed when he felt Jim's length resting between his crack, pre-come rubbing against his balls.

"Look at me," Jim whispered. Spock turned to straddle Jim's lap, hands on his shoulders. He gazed at those bright blue eyes, filled with so much more than just lust, and he pressed his lips softly against Jim's. They shared a passionate kiss as Jim lifted Spock's hips and pressed the head of his cock against the tight muscle.

"You ready?" Spock nodded and pressed his forehead against Jim's. Seconds later he felt the thick head of the man's cock pushing against his entrance.

It was painful, but not unbearable. No matter how much it hurt, when Jim finally rested all the way inside him, he felt so complete. He was full, and it felt incredible. He could feel Jim pulsing inside him, his body shuddering with the effort to keep still.

"Goddamn, Spock. You're so tight." Jim rested his head on Spock's shoulder, his breath coming out in pants on the Vulcan's skin. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, trying to keep himself from moving and hurting Spock. The tight heat surrounding his cock made it so hard to think clearly, but he didn't want Spock to feel any pain.

"Tell me when to move." His voice was rough and deep, and hard to recognize as his own. He pressed his lips to Spock's shoulder, groaning when Spock shifted slightly, his walls clenching around his cock.

Spock focused on the feel of warm lips on his neck, so soft and sweet, and he felt his muscles relax. He shifted his weight again and threw his head back in a groan when the head of Jim's cock grazed his prostate every so slightly.

"Oh, Jim, please move, please..." Jim pulled Spock close until the Vulcan's head fell onto his shoulder. He grabbed his hips and started to pull Spock up off his cock, only to press him back down slowly. Spock whined, actually whined, and Jim lost some of his control. He could feel Spock biting down on his neck with every small thrust and picked up the pace slightly, lost in the feel of the unbearably hot muscles squeezing his cock.

"Faster," Spock demanded hotly against Jim's ear. He was biting, sucking again, his fingers scratching at the fuzz on Jim's neck and Jim buried himself as deep as possible before pulling out again.

"You feel so good around me, Spock. You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Jim's hands were starting to ache from lifting the Vulcan off himself and Spock must have sensed it, because he pushed Jim's hands away and grabbed at his shoulders. Jim grabbed at Spock's biceps as the Vulcan began to fuck himself on Jim's cock.

Jim groaned, driving his hips up to meet Spock when he dropped down. He threw his head back, groaning whenever Spock's muscles would convulse around him. Every near-scream that the Vulcan let out took Jim that much closer to ecstasy.

Jim never expected any of this; his nights of dripping with sweat, tangled in his too-hot sheets always seemed like a fantasy that would never come true. He had even accepted long ago that he would never have Spock the way he wanted him. But now, to have the Vulcan straddling his lap, working his tight muscles over Kirk's raging hard-on, it seemed all too good.

"God, I love you!"

The moment the words left his mouth Jim felt like kicking himself. Spock stopped abruptly, looking at Jim as if he was insane. And he obviously was, since he blurted that out.

"Jim, what did you just say?" Spock's whisper made Jim so nervous. He didn't understand what it meant.

"N-nothing, forget I said anythi-"

Jim was cut off by Spock's lips. Spock momentarily moved his hands off Jim's shoulders in favor of cradling his face gently and kissing him so slow and sweet. When he pulled away both men looked high; high on lust, on friendship, and - dare he say? - love.

Spock's lips twitched in the tiniest indication of a smile as he placed his hands once more to the younger man's shoulders and pulled himself up once more, slamming down hard on the huge member. His loud, high-pitched whine almost sent Jim right over the edge.

Jim groaned, holding Spock close as he finally made love to him. "Baby I'm close, I love you Spock. Come with me." He gasped as Spock's muscles clenched around his cock. Jim brought a hand to Spock's erection and started to pump his lover to completion.

"Jim, God I'm-nnn, I'm coming!" Jim lifted his hips when Spock dropped down, hitting his prostate with brutal force and pushing the Vulcan over the edge. Spock came with a cry of Jim's name, his muscles convulsing around Jim tighter and faster than before. Jim groaned and came inside of his lover, the clenching muscles and the voiced cry being too much for him to handle.

They held onto each other as each came down, bodies quivering, sweat coating their skin. After several minutes of shaking and deep breaths Spock pulled away slowly.

"Captain, I believe we should-"

"What happened to 'Jim'?" The captain smirked and Spock's eyes softened.

"Jim," he breathed softly. "I believe we should clean ourselves off and head back to our quarters before someone stumbles upon this scene."

"Can I just...hold you? Just for a few minutes?" Jim didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to stay like this with Spock forever, but he didn't think Spock wanted the same thing. At the very least, he wanted to pretend for just a few minutes longer that all his dreams had come true.

Spock nodded, his lips twitching again, and he lay gently against Jim and pressed his ear to the man's heart, listening to the beautiful sound of it's beating.

"May I ask, Cap- Jim...Did you mean it?"

Jim tensed up and Spock felt it. The Vulcan pulled away, curiosity in his deep brown eyes.

"I did..." His voice held all the uncertainty that he felt, but it was unnecessary. Spock smiled at him, a real smile, no matter how small it is, and leaned in the press a sweet kiss to his temple.

"And I love you, Jim. I have for some time. That's..." Spock's cheeks turned a slight tint of green. "That's what I came here to tell you."

"I will always be thankful that you had the courage to do what I was to scared to." Jim pulled him close and held him, happier than he had been in a very long time.


End file.
